


Guilt

by Karatewolf27



Series: Adora needs Therapy [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, I need therapy, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, hi guys ready for more angst, lmao i already have a therapist rIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Adora's thoughts during season 4 after Glimmer yelled at her.Its a vent, sorry in advance lmao
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), adora x therapy - Relationship, me x therapy
Series: Adora needs Therapy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766893
Kudos: 39





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! sry im not updating my AoS fic especially on daisys b day lmao
> 
> anYWAYS this is a vent fic, yall know the drill, me having major guilt issues.
> 
> i hope my family doesn't see this lmao

Glimmer had told her that it was her fault that her mom died. 

That it was her fault for all of the horrible things that happened. 

_ Thedeathsthewarthepain- _

That everything had gone downhill ever since she joined the rebellion. 

Bow had comforted her afterwards, denying those claims, denying her statements. He had refuted her spews of rage, declaring that she hadn’t meant it. But she did. 

She was right. And now Adora was left feeling  _ guiltyguiltyguilty _ . 

She felt like she was back in the Fright Zone. Drowning, suffocating under the pressure. Back in the place where most of her _ guiltguiltguilt _ resides. Guilt that she wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t  _ enough _ . Catra had said it herself. 

_ Everything _ was her fault. 

_ Herfaultherfaultherfault. _

Growing up, she’s always had to be  _ enough _ . Day in and day out just trying to stay afloat, trying to stay ahead or else it would be _ herfaultherfault _ again. Every time Shadow Weaver hurt Catra, everytime she hurt Adora herself. 

All of it was her fault. 

And now, Shadow Weaver was here, in Brightmoon. Hurting yet another person she cared about. Practically laughing in her face as she taunts that Adora isn’t strong enough, isn't  _ enoughenoughenough _ , to stop her. She couldn’t convince Glimmer. 

So she would just have to watch as yet another person gets hurt while she stands idly by. 

Knowing deep inside, that it’s  _ all _ .  _ Her _ .  _ Fault _ .


End file.
